The bump
by Kiyu-star
Summary: Hinata's life changes when she bumps into one person. Sasuhina NO FLAMES AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE SASUHINA DON'T READ Sasuke is occ by the way oh and hinata doesn't stutter.


**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!

Hinata stood at the door nervous of what was awaiting her. Ever sense she joined Konoha high people have been testy and no girl wanted to be her friend. But today was the day that they would be assigned lab partners for their first science project. Hinata was so nervous last night that she couldn't even sleep. She always woke up every hour sweating from a nightmare about the lab partners. Hinata looked at her watch and realized what time it was. She was going to be late for school! She turned the knob and ran out the door so fast in her school uniform you couldn't imagine. But her speed was cut off by falling flat on her back and a shot of pain through her nose.

The thing that felt like a brick wall turned around and turned out to be a person, and a boy. "Are you okay?" The boy asked lending her a hand. "Yeah i guess..." Hinata said taking it and regaining her balance. When she finally looked at the boy her heart skipped a beat. It was the famous uchiha at her school that all the girls are going crazy over and he was living next door to her! Hinata was frozen there not moving when the boy said something after looking at her for a little while. "Your nose its bleeding are you okay?" Sasuke asked going back into his apartment (Sorry the live in aparments and hinata lives by her self right now '.) and getting a first aid kit.

But he didn't come out he motioned her to come in. Hinata was still shaken up that she hadn't realized that he lived right next to her this whole time! But she went in and he motioned her to sit on the couch, he put a patch on her nose and broke the silence. "Its not broken but it still needs to heal," He said as he put the first aid kit away and looked at the clock. "Ah man we're going o be late!" Sasuke said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the apartment. "we'll never make it this way!" Sasuke said looking for some other way than the stairs and remembered his plan b.

"I use this for desprate measures only and now is one of them sense what we have down at the bottom of those stairs are worse!" Sasuke said as he picked hinata up bridal style and then jumped from the rail in a four story building. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Hinata screamed as they were falling at a pretty good speed, she held on to his neck as they continued to fall. They hit the ground safely and he let her down softly. "Now we have to go quick or _she_ will get here!"

Sasuke than grabbed hinata again and began to run to the school. They made it just in time for... (yes they have this first thing in the morning and they actually have it) _free time!_ "Well now that, that crisis is over lets make a proper meeting. Sasuke said as he stuck out his hand for a hand shake. "Hi, i don't think that we've met," Sasuke said as hinata shook his hand back. "I don't think we have," Hinata said as they stopped their hand shake and started to walk to the lockers with sasuke. At least the one thing that she did know is that their lockers were right next to eachother.

After they got their books into their lockers they tried to figure out what they would do for the next two hours. Then the announcements came on. "**_attention students we have decided to let you have the whole day off but you have to stay on school grounds. which means that we will be assigning lab partners tomorrow!"_. **Or they would figure out what they were going to do for the next 6 hours. "Well one thing we can do is get to know each other a little better!" Hinata suggested since what had happened that morning was very confusing to her. "Thats true," Sasuke said as they started to walk aimlessly well more outside than anywhere else.

But when they got out there two people bombarded them. Sakura and naruto of course again. "Yo Sasuke!" Naruto said running up to him. "Oh Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnn!" Sakura said as she snuck up behind him and jumoed on his back. "Sakura... you really heavy..." Sasuke said straining to say even a word. "I'M SO SORRY SASUKE-KUN I KNOW I SHOULD LOSE WEIGHT I'M WAY TO FAT!!!!! (When she is as skinny as a rail) PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!" Sakura said practically bawling her self to death as she finally let go. "Who are you?" Sakura said as she turned her head to hinata with a glare. "Like I actually care who you are just stay away from my sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she tried to persaude sasuke to go out with her again

"No sakura I've told you a thousand times! N-O!" Sasuke said as he tried to walk away with hinata following. But that

didn't last very long because than sakura came up behind hinata and started to speak to her. "so I see your hair is long," Sakura said catching her attention. (Hinata did let her hair grow out) "Yes," Hinata said turning around. "I guess you heard that sasuke likes girls with long hair eh?" Sakura asked looking like a panther ready to pounce on its prey. "No, when i came here my hair was already grown out!" Hinata said desparate to turn around. "Likely story!" Sakura said ready to pounce in the position.

"Umm.. yeah i have to go now!" hinata said catching up with sasuke who was going back to get hinata. "Drat! that didn't work i'll see how this goes and capture her later..." Sakura said as she made an evil smile with her arms still folded. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!! NOW WILL YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?" Naruto asked as he tried to hug Sakura but instead got a punch in the face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well as you can see here sakura already has a grudge against hinata and sasuke is completely occ anyway tune in next time with the bump! (People i made this story before the title so work with me here!_


End file.
